Millie and Trudy (Series)
"Millie and Trudy" is a 21 min-long cartoon episodes series created by Donna Stanger and produced by Edmark Coorporation in 2018. The series is based on Edmark's "Early Learning" Series AKA "Early Learning House" Series, and the series' epsiodes are composed to be a mix of an early-aged childrens' show and a girl-themed show. Synopsis Two female best friends in 1st grade, Millie Cow and Trudy Alligator work together through school, Hang out together, do things together, help their friends with stuff, and sometimes deal with strange situations happening in someplace in the world. Main Characters *'Millie Cow' - Millie is a cow calf (of 7-years of age) in 1st grade. She naturally has light brown fur, brown eyes, long eyelashes, black hooves, and wears a long-sleeved yellow shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and black doll shoes. She has a tenderhearted personallity, is skilled at detecting patterns, and her interests are: the color yellow, math, geometry, making patterns, drawing geometrical houses, and drawing bugs with a certain ammount of eyes, ears, and legs. She officially debuted on Millie's Math House in 1992. She is voiced by Tara Strong *'Trudy Alligator - '''Trudy is an alligator hatchling (of 6-years of age) also in 1st grade. She naturally has green scales, dark green scutes, a long tail (also with scutes), light blue eyes, long eyelashes, a long snout (extended than her mouth which has some missing teeth) with on the bottom, two U-shaped teeth sticking down parallel near the edges, and she wears a pink corduroy overall dress with a front pocket,and two shoulder straps connected to two parallel gold buttons on the front, a band-aid on her left knee, and yellow authentic sneakers with white laces and a white bottom (resembiling Vans authentic sneakers). She is best-friends with Millie, has a sweet and shy personallity, is skilled at finding directions, and her interests are: the color pink, geography, exploring, traveling, and world culture. She officially debuted on Trudy's Time and Place House in 1995. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Other Characters *'Bailey Cat - Bailey is a kitten (of 7-years of age) and one of Millie's and Trudy's schoolmates and friends. He naturally has light gray fur, wiskers, green eyes, a pink nose, and naturally wears a long-sleeved blue shirt, blue jeans, red high-top classic canvas converse sneakers (ressembiling Chuck Taylor All Stars), and a pair of reading glasses. He has a gregarious personality, and is a champion at a "Spelling Bee" with an interest in reading. He debuted in Bailey's Book House in 1993. He is voiced by Cathy Weseluck *'Sammy Snake - '''Sammy is a snake (of 6-years of age) and another schoolmate and friend of Millie and Trudy. He is naturally striped with cyan and light blue colors,and some small rings of light gold. He wears a red conic hat with an anemometer on top which he calls his "beanie". His personallity is very smart with an interest in science. He debuted in Sammy's Science House in 1994. He is also voiced by Cathy Weseluck *'Stanley Otter - Stanley is a bright and friendly sea otter who knows alot about telling stories. He has an interest in writting stories either about himself, or other people including Millie, Trudy, Bailey, and/or Sammy. He first debuted in Stanley's Sticker Stories in 1996. He is also voiced by Tara Strong THE REST OF THIS ARTICLE IS W.I.P (WITH GALLERY AND IMAGES COMMING SOON) :)